Endless Kiss
by Cloudious
Summary: Eriol moves back to Japan in hopes of forgetting his painful memories and looks to hide away the pain. Only one girl has the courage to soothe his heart, and maybe keep it in the end. ExT


This story is written as a challenge to myself to renew my author "vows". I'm going to challenge myself to write a different style then I have ever written before. I hope you like my story, this is about the complex relations between the ever mysterious Eriol Hiragazawa and Tomoyo Daidoujii

You know the drill. Disclaimers away!

Disclaimer: sarcasm Yes, I own Card Captor Sakura in ever and all 3rd party rights to the 5th degree of page 3 article 2 paragraph 6 of the contract. I own all characters, logos, and all 3rd, 2nd, and 1st party merchandise/sarcasm No, I don't own anything. Please don't sue, that was a joke. All rights belong to their creators and whatnot. If I did own them, a certain US dubbing company would've never dubbed it so wrong. And I would've made ExT official .

Mostly done in someone's POV. I won't state it as in who's speaking, in other terms. You should know who's speaking by their actions.

------------------

After many years, so long have I touched these grounds. It's been so long since I've seen them all again. I wonder how would they react to me. How long haven't I been here? I would guess maybe 7 years?

"Whew! I never thought that flight would end. Wouldn't you say, master?"

"Yes, I would say Nakuru"

"Mmmff mmmf mmfmm"

"Suppi-chan! Oh I forgot you were in there"

"Bah. Nakuru, I can't believe you talked me into stuffing me in your book bag"

"Demo…Suppi-chan, I couldn't resist! I'll make it up by feeding you sweets"

"Um…No"

"Come on Suppi-chaaaann"

"Stop calling me Suppi-chan! It's Spinel"

"Your so funny Suppi-chan. Come now lets get those sweets!"

"But I sai-mmfm!"

You know, I could never, ever get used to those two. I couldn't help buy smile at Spinel's helpless face as he was dragged away to the gift shop by Nakuru. I guess I better go in before Nakuru stuffs Spinel again.

"Nakuru, hold on. You don't want to repeat what happened on our stop in Russia"

--------------------

"Sakura-chan, let's go!"

"Tomoyo-chan, wait!"

Today, is our junior year in Tomoeda High School. Today, is the junior class introduction. Which is basically that we are going to go visit our classes, meet our teachers, have a talk _again _with the principal of the school and then leave for home.

"Sakuraaa-chaan!"

"Allright! Let's go"

And today, we would be late again. For the third time.

"Why did you wake up late again?"

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Syaoran-kun on the phone. I didn't keep track of my time so I ended up sleeping late."

Li-kun had moved to Hong Kong before we started high school. He had to take care of business there because of his clan and because of his relationship with the beautiful Sakura-chan. They've been sending letters almost everyday and phoning each other on the weekends. He said he would be back as soon as he was done and Sakura waits patiently for him everyday. I couldn't help, but winced inside. Every time I hear talk about her and Li-kun. I don't have any offence towards Li-kun, but that… It's so hard for me to let go. However, her happiness is my happiness…

…right?…

"Tomoyo-chan, you allright?"

"Huh? Oh yes. How is Li-kun"

"Oh! He's doing fine in Hong Kong, he misses being here. Oh and he says hi"

"Oh did he? Tell him I said hi back then"

"I will. He says he might be done by this year!"

"That's great! Oh. Come! We are almost there"

------------------

"Master! You look so handsome!"

"Do you think so Nakuru?"

"Now your just fishing for compliments, master"

"Ha, you caught me Spinel. Well I shall be going"

"Bye Master!"

I closed the door on the way out. The door squeaked before it closed. I guess after 7 years of not in use, it deserved to squeak like that. I guess I'll fix it when I get back from school.

------------------

I can't believe we are going to be late again. Hopefully the principal won't see us enter and we could take our seats without noticing. As I ran down the old hallway, I turned around to see if Sakura-chan was behind me. Evidentially, she was behind me.

"Sakura-chan, let's go"

"I'm going as fast as I can Tomoyo-chan!"

I smiled quickly to her and then looked forward. The school was known for its hallways. They weren't extravagant hallways or anything, it had plain ceilings, vanilla-colored walls and tiles that looked like marbles. The hallways were covered with lockers, all the same colors. The school was only known for the length of the hallways really, they weren't that long, but longer then most. As I got ready to turn into the next hallway towards the next foyer. I ran into something hard.

"Tomoyo-chan! Are you ok?"

"Oh, miss, I'm terribly sorry to knocked you down"

I had my eyes closed and my hand rubbing my forehead. I must've hit him pretty hard for my head to hurt. However, his voice soothed me. It was like a melancholy voice, it was one I've never heard before, for a very long time…

"Here, let me give you my had miss"

I opened my eyes and gave him my hand to pick up. When my focus finally came to me I saw his face. His dark blue hair, and that slender face. But what I focused on was those eyes of his, not the glasses he was wearing, but those dark-blue eyes. Blue eyes that had lost their spark so long ago, I couldn't help, but gaze and feel such a pain from his eyes. Like, they have been crying…

"Oh thank you, sir"

"I'm sorry that my friend ran into you"

"It's all right, it's my fault for not knowing where I was going. I should've been more careful"

He pulled my arm, and snapped me out of my thoughts. He helped me up and then let go of my hand. I realized I had been staring at him and I turned my gaze away for a second and regain my composure

"It's my fault too sir. I should've seen where I was going"

"I guess we are both at fault then?"

He smiled, it was a smile that you couldn't help but smile back

"I guess so. Are you lost?"

"Oh, I indeed am. This is the first time I've been in this school and I was looking for the auditorium"

"Oh, my friend and I will show you the way. We were just running there before she ran into you"

"Oh, I hope not to be a bother"

"No, it's all right. Now lets hurry before we get even more late"

"Oh dear, I guess I'm late too"

"Yup, I guess we are all going to be in trouble now"

"I guess we are"

-------------------

"I can't believe we got detention, Tomoyo-chan, on our first day too. Hoe…"

"I know, I think we got caught because I ran into that man"

He seemed very familiar to me. I couldn't help, but believe that I've met him somewhere before. It's on the tip of my tongue. Very vague, but I still can't remember

"He seems very familiar to me, don't you think Sakura-chan"

"Now that you mention it, he does seem familiar, but who?"

"I can't remember, it seems to have left my memory"

"Speaking of which, we never asked for his name did we?"

"No, we didn't, I didn't have time to ask him. By the time the lecture in the auditorium was finished, he completely vanished from the class. Maybe he was a ghost"

"G-G-G-GHOST?"

"Sakura-chan, calm down. I'm just joking around. I know he's not a ghost, remember I ran into him?"

"D-D-DEMO, maybe he's a special ghost"

"Sakura-chan, don't be so ridiculous"

"I'm sorry, but you know how much I HATE ghosts"

"I know, I'm sorry I played that trick on Sakura-chan"

"It's allright, just as long as it's not really"

I couldn't help, but smile and laugh whole-heartedly. Sakura is dense sometimes, but that's what makes her cute. She's a very beautiful girl with very, very cute pouts. That's why I love her, and why I still do…

"All right, Tomoyo-chan. This is my house. Ja ne"

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan"

I waved goodbye as she disappeared behind the door of her house. I turned away and walked down the road again. I only lived about 10 minutes from Sakura's house and all I have to do is walk across the park. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom during the spring time, and they are very beautiful when the wind sweeps the blossoms all over the park. Though, they pale in comparison to the beauty within the real blossom that they share. As I walked through the snow of blossoms, I see a lone figure by the road. As I walked closer, I realized it was the same man from my school. His dark blue hair, dancing within the contrast of the wind and blossoms, the pink slowly touching and leaving the dark ocean. His body laid on a small hill, one leg up and the other spread straight out. His eyes closed, and his glasses up, pushing against his hair. His lips curved into a slight frown and his arms tucked neatly behind his head. However, what caught my attention was the small rose that rested on his chest. Placed as it were his final time, frozen in a single action. Slowly, his eyes opened and he turned his head towards my direction. I couldn't help, but turn my head away. I wonder if he caught me staring at him. I looked back to see if he was still looking this way…

…But I found him gone…

And upon the hill he laid upon. There laid several sheets of music, a single red rose…

…And a single petal that had fallen off…

----------------

I came home, it had been a long day today. First being late, getting a freaking disciplinary action against me, and now being watched by that beautiful young maiden. Well, thought it seems bad, it really wasn't. I realized at the park, that the lady had been staring at me while I had been watching the clouds. Though, she did seem very beautiful to me. Her face was so beautiful, that raven hair that paled in comparison to the beautiful blossoms blown in the wind. And her eyes, those rich amethyst eyes, that would draw you in to her mysterious soul. I couldn't be help, but be drawn into those beautiful eyes…

NO. Stop thinking this. I can't be hurt again. No. Not after what had happened, I can't fall for a single woman again. This is why I moved from England. Eriol Hiragazawa will not be taken by any woman again. And this is how the life of the broken must live…

"Master, welcome home!"

"Please, Nakuru-san, I don't feel like it today"

"Oh, forgive me master"

"It's allright, I'll just be in my room"

"Sure thing, would you like anything?"

"No thank you"

"Allright, master"

------------

I wonder how he is feeling today. Eriol-kun never calls me 'Nakuru-san'. He must be very angry today. He hasn't been the same since that day…

"Nakuru, you ok?"

"Huh? OH! Spinel-chan…How are you?"

"Spinel-chan? Allright, now something is definitely wrong Nakuru"

"Yeah, your right. It's just something's wrong with Eriol today, he just called me 'Nakuru-san;"

"You sure? That's not like master to call you that"

"I know, but I guess he still remember that pain"

"Nakuru, you can't blame him. I don't think that is something that would heal so fast"

"Your right, I don't think it will heal"

"I guess, only time will tell"

"Your right, Suppi-chan, now let's get you some sweets

"No thank you"

"Come on!"

"I said NO THA-MMFM"

-------------

"As I said, no talking, no doing homework, no sleeping, . You stay up straight and keep awake."

Oh how I hated detention.

"Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Spike"

"Good"

Oh joy. At least today wasn't half bad. The classes today did seem to go pretty fast, and lunch wasn't really expectant as usual. At least Sakura's in my lunch this year, last year we were apart.

"Hey, I said no doing homework"

"Sorry, sir"

Oh man, I did I mention I hate doing detention? At least this isn't my first time, last year I had one because I had been late to class. It was 3 days after the beginning of school and I had to help Sakura look for her class. It was quite a day, she had misplaced her class sheet at home and she couldn't remember where all her classes was. So it ended up us going back to guidance and grabbing a new sheet. However, the teacher didn't like it at all that we were late, and so we were placed with a detention

"Hey, I hear someone snoring"

I looked back to see Sakura resting her head on her palm and her eyes wide open. Her beautiful green eyes seemed to be sparkling and her lips ever-so curving into a beautiful smile. I couldn't help, but smile at her cuteness and ponder on what was on her mind

"Kinomoto-san, stop day dreaming"

She perked up and bowed for daydreaming. I stifled a chuckle because of how many times she bowed. Yes, she was cute like that

"Okay, okay, Kinomoto-san. Just stay up"

She blushed in embarrassment and smiled. She looked at me and gave me a look and I couldn't help but smile. She was pouting that I didn't wake her up. After giving her a smile of you-got-caught she pouted and faced forward, I held a small chuckle and looked onto my other side. I noticed that a few kids were in here besides us. I was bored enough to count to 5 kid's in detention, including me and Sakura.

"Hey, I told you to stop doing homework"

"Sir, this isn't homework, I'm writing a score. I lost my original yesterday in the park. I'm trying to write it down while I still have some fresh in my mind, sir"

"Put it away"

"But sir!"

"I said put it away, before I put it away"

"I'm sorry, sir, I will"

I feel bad for him, he lost his sheet music in the park yesterday. It must've taken him weeks to write what he had composed. I wish I could help him…find…it…

No way

Is he talking about the…Now I recognize him. He's the guy from yesterday! In the hallway and in the park! I turned around to look at Sakura-chan and she looked at me too. This was the same guy, we were so sure of it. And the music he was talking about, was that the one I found last night? I still have it in my bag, I'll talk to him after we get out of detention.

-----------

__

"I'm sorry Daidoujii-sama. But I cannot read these notes"

"Why not, Ursake-san?"

"This, masterpiece, has complex lines and notes. It is hard to explain, mistress, but the notes hold a sort of confused, dreadful, depressing feeling. As if these notes of are one's soul. This is a masterpiece indeed, worthy of praise. Where did you find such a work, Daidoujii-sama. Surely, did you compose this yourself?"

"Of course not, Ursake-san. You know I have just learned how to play the piano. I found it in the park, where this boy was laying down"

"Oh, boy you say, mistress. Do not tell me you are chasing after this boy of yours?"

"No, no, no Ursake-san. Don't be such a teaser. I've just met him once myself"

"Oh is that so, any means. Please hand this to the boy as soon as you can, mistress, this work must've taken the boy such a hard time to right"

"Sure thing, thank you Ursake-san"

"No problem, Daidoujii-sama, just please hand it to him as fast as possible"

------------

"Allright, It's been about 45 minutes, get your butt out of here you guys"

"Thank you, sir"

Thank god. I'm out of here. I looked at Sakura and she got her things and walked out with me with the rest of the class. We were the first one's out. We walked down the hallway and into the foyer, she suddenly turned around with her eyes wide open. You could've sworn she saw a ghost

"I almost forgot! I have cheerleading practice today! I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, I can't walk with you today. I completely forgot about it! I'll talk to you later Tomoyo-chan"

"It's all right, Sakura-chan, go on ahead"

She bowed and gave me a hug and ran off towards the gym. I could swear if she ran like that to school everyday we would never be late. I silently laughed and smiled, and I prepared to go look for that dark haired boy. Unfortunately for me, the school had 4 hallways breaching out from the main foyer, one to the gym, one to the cafeteria, one to another foyer, and the last one to the main gate outside. The other foyer had only 2 hallways which held classes. On top of that, we have a second story, covering the whole place. So where he was, I couldn't even comprehend where. I started by walking upstairs and deciding it was easier to search top to bottom seeing as if I didn't find him I could always just walk out. As I reached the second floor, I heard a sweet melody. It flowed out one ear and into my head, it was a melody of such a melancholy state. I could feel the pains in my heart as it played, is this what Ursake-san was talking about? His very soul, it was gently pulling at mine, I slowly walked to where I heard the music the strongest. As closer and closer I got, the more the music reached my soul. It was a gentle tug at first, but now I couldn't help, but be drawn to the stronger pull of a sad melody. This is what he must've been telling me, the way the music could be part of someone's soul. And just hearing it makes me feel what he feels. I couldn't help, but soon realize soon that I stood in front of an open door, staring at the boy I had saw earlier. Playing the song, and gently looking at the notes. His eyes opened and closed at the same time, his dark hair swaying in the air as he played the piano. His hands, they seemed to be dancing with the piano keys. The soft swift touch of his fingers to the ivory keys of the piano in our music studio. I was amazed at this boy's skill, such swift and soft touches of the hands, the precise moments of keys, sounds, melodies, harmonies, rhythm. And the score of contrasted low and high keys to give a such a melancholy voice of the music sheets. And suddenly, the music was gone and the music stopping shot my thoughts out of my head.

"I see you were enjoying the music"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was just a sweet song. It just drew me here"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I stopped prematurely. Just my notes were lost in the park the other day"

He had been talking to me without looking, his eyes squinted at the notes as he tried to figure out what had he been doing wrong.

"Yeah, about that. I think these are yours"

I handed him the papers and that's when he looked at me, his eyes open.

---------

"Oh, my where did you find these?"

You were the one I saw in the park and the one I ran into the hallway. Those beautiful amethyst eyes and her beautiful raven hair. She reminds of me of a girl I met quite a while ago

"They were in a park, you left them there"

"Oh, thank you very much. I've been frantically looking for these sheets all night. I tried my best remaking it from my head, but to no avail"

"Oh, my. You must be joking. The piece you just played was quite, enthralling"

"Thank you, I must say. I don't know how to repay you for returning my music to me"

"And making you late"

"Heh, yes. And for making you late too"

"Well, would you play the music for me?"

"Well, I would love to"

As I took the papers off the piano and put back in the original music sheets I had. She had moved herself away from the door and went to open a window. I must've been to focused on the music to have realized it had gotten a little hot in here. She proceeded to sit down on the teacher's desk and crossed her legs. Up to now I never gotten a really good glimpse at her. She was down right beautiful. Her body was very well figured, her legs lean and smooth. Her soft skin akin with that beautiful, silk, raven hair. Her eyes glowing with such radiance and her lips so soft to look at. Her smile so demanding of mine. Every time she smiled I couldn't help, but smile as well. I started off with a small intro, but when I felt like the time was right, I started playing piece by piece…

---------

The song, he was right, this one had felt so different. This one had more of a pull now. I looked towards him, and I felt like there was a strange pull, even stronger when I had looked away. His eyes, closed, his hands focused on the music. His hair swaying in the mix of his body reaching for keys and the air that had gusted in. The composure of the song had felt so simple, but the music felt so complex. My body began to tingle and words had formed into my head. Melodies of the song have become vocal rhythms and notes began to be vocal chords. Before I knew it, I had begun to hum to the music and before long…

----------

….She had begun singing.

Her eyes had closed, her body had swayed to the gentle tempo of the song, her hands clutched over her heart, as if something was pulling her. Her hair slowly rustling in the breeze. And now her song had truly begun…

I can softly follow

Those songs of romance and sweet

But none of those fills my hollow

As much as this flowing beat

Can you cure my sadness

As I long for that amor

Can you save me madness

I feel like I've swept up shore

These days feel like forever

Sleeping in an endless night

But this feeling I can never

Shake away from this fright

Like a wolf, to the proud full moon

I long for the breathtaking sight

And the dish and the spoon

Wee can run off into the night

Oh yes

Like the wolf to the proud full moon

I wish I can see the sight

Like the dish running with the spoon

I wish we could run out of sight

Yes, I wish we could run of sight

Forever and ever out of sight

All in an endless night

I stopped playing the music after she had finished. Her face was very flush and she looks like a cherry.

"That was very beautiful"

"Thank you, I'm sorry I did that. I don't know what pulled me into it"

"No, it's quite all right. Those lyrics were absolutely beautiful"

"Yes, yes thank you"

"You know, your voice reminds me of a person I used to know"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, she was a very beautiful person, just like yourself. Her voice was a gift from the heavens. I haven't heard such a beautiful voice like hers since now."

"I guess I should be flattered"

"I guess you should"

"You know, speaking of which you remind me of someone I knew once too"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, he was a bright young-man who was a great pianist. His music always drew me in to watch, just like today with you"

"Oh really, what was his name?"

"I think it was Hiragazawa Eriol"

No way. If she's talking about me, then that means. All this time…

"Daidoujii-san?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Daidoujii-san, how did I not figure it out. You, you were the one all this time?"

"Who are you?!"

----------

"Daidoujii-san, don't you remember?"

"Remember what"

Who was this man, he suddenly knows my name and we've never been introduced. How did he know my name? Who do he think he is?

"It's me…Hiragazawa-kun"

--------

"Daidoujii-san!"

Thankfully, I caught her before she fell. I can't believe she fainted. I never thought she be this surprised to see me. Well I can't say the same. This beautiful young girl was the girl I knew many years ago. She's turned into a well kept beautiful young lady, I must say. So then I guess the other girl was Sakura-san. My, my, today has been very eventful.

"Daidoujii-san?"

I guess she's not coming too. Couch, couch, couch? Oh there we go. I took her and carried her over to the couch and sat down. I had her laid out on the couch with her head resting on mine. I placed her hands together and put a pillow behind her head. Not knowing when she'll wake up I looked up at the clock

"4:30"

Oh it's not that late. I looked at her once again and just admired her beauty. Then I mentally kicked myself and told myself that I wasn't going to fall in love ever again. Not with what happened. I slowly rested my head back on the couch

"Damn jetlag"

Before I knew it, my eyes were heavily closed, and I wondered off into the land of dreams

"Nice meeting you Daidoujii-san"

-------------


End file.
